


The Man Behind the Monster

by forthosebelow



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Crying, F/M, Hulk Feels, Implied Sexual Content, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthosebelow/pseuds/forthosebelow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce/Hulk and Darcy run away. It's really, really short. Rated teen for implied sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Behind the Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back for a friend when I was supposed to be doing school. It's not beta'd, sorry.

Once upon there was a little girl who ran away with a monster. She hadn’t planned on it; he was just so beautiful that she had to. She had to know him. The man behind the monster. He carried her. He wasn’t scared he’d crush her, he knew he never could. They ran and ran so that no one, not even Black Widow, could find them. They ran until even he could not catch his breath. Then they stopped and the monster went away. The man held her close and kissed her like the monster never could. She cried. She had to. She cried for the monster the man had to become. She cried for the man everyone thought was a monster. He let her cry. His hands gentle as they touched her. She laughed. She had to. She laughed at the monster the man had to become. She laughed at the people who thought the man was the monster. This man could never be the awful monster that destroyed. His hands were moving as he touched her. He needed to touch her before his hands weren’t his anymore. While he wasn’t the monster. They held each other close, the little girl and the man behind the monster.


End file.
